1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device used for performing a treatment, such as cutting, on a living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a treatment portion of a treatment device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-170070 is capable of cutting a held living tissue by moving a cutter along an axial direction in a state where the living tissue is held.